fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Smash Bros. Omega
Fantendo Smash Bros. Omega is a multiplayer fighting game released for the V², and the first Fantendo Smash Bros. game set in Omega Prime. It follows Mynis and company in their struggle to defeat the Twisted Cross. It differentiates itself from other Fantendo Smash Bros. titles on the V² with its accessory system and generally more lighthearted mood. Throw your crud at me if you'd like me to use it! Gameplay General The general gameplay, of course, is visibly very similar to Super Smash Bros. Characters can perform Standard attacks and Special attacks, with Standard attacks usually following the same basic formulas but also being easier to combo with and Special attacks nearly always being unique to the character but also being more specific to certain situations. Characters can also Shield against incoming attacks or Dodge them altogether. The game does not have "health" that must be depleted, and attacking an enemy instead raises their damage counter. The more damage you've taken, the father you'll fly when attacked. Being knocked a certain distance off of the screen will cause you to lose a stock. The player with the most stocks remaining by the end of a given match is the winner. Accessorizing At the start of battle, players can select up to three Accessories to wear. As well as changing the selected character's visual appearance, Accessories also let players fine-tune their characters' stats and abilities to cover their weaknesses or amplify their strengths. Certain accessories can even give characters new abilities like wall jumping or tether grabbing. Codec Conversations Codec Conversations are a phenomenon borrowed from previous Super Smash Bros. and Fantendo Smash Bros. titles. By inputting the Down Taunt command for exactly one frame (1/60th of a second), certain characters can engage in conversations with another character about their opponents. More information about Codec Conversations can be found here! Game Modes Versus Mode This mode is devoted exclusively to competitive multiplayer modes, and serves as the main focus of the game. Play against up to seven others at once in Local Smash, link up with three other consoles on the other side of the world in Online Smash! ''Local Smash'' and Online Smash The primary mode of the game, in which a group of players or NPCs face off against each other in highly customizable battles! This mode can be played either locally with eight players maximum, or online between four different consoles. ''Community Poll'' An online-only mode heavily inspired by Super Smash Bros. 4's Conquest mode and the Splatoon series' Splatfest. This mode consists of themed competitions in which players pick a side corresponding to an opinion, and then battle against the other to see which opinion is the most popular. After 24 hours, the victories are tallied and the winning side is determined! Community Poll cutscenes are stylized as online video blog posts and are hosted by Claire and Ronnie. A list of all of the Community Poll''s can be found here! Story Mode This mode contains a wide selection of campaigns for 1-2 players to embark through together. Experience the main story of the game in ''Alpha and Omega, or try something completely different and definitely not canon in Self-Insertions! ''Alpha And Omega'' The Twisted Cross' sins are starting to pile up, and a warning from a clueless Claire pushes Dr. Needlenam to set her plans for Earth into motion immediately out of paranoia. Meanwhile, fighters from across Earth and beyond are drawn by heroism, vengeance, desire, or mere fate to the Cross' headquarters... Alpha and Omega is the main story mode of the game, which follows the cast of the Mynisverse during the rise and fall of the Twisted Cross. A full synopsis of Alpha and Omega can be found here! ''Self-Insertions'' The Self-Insertions are an array of short "alternative" story modes. One Self-Insertion exists for each character, and briefly retells a special story Fantendo Smash Bros. Omega written about the chosen character, from the perspective of the chosen character by the chosen character. Summaries of each character's Self-Insertion can be found on their page. Characters Click to toggle all fighter tables! Stages Like in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS, all stages have Omega versions (get it?), which causes the chosen stage's layout to transform into that of the flat Prodigy's Memories stage. Initial Unlockable Accessories A list of the equippable Accessories can be found here! Soundtrack Disc α= |-|Disc Ω= Trivia * The Self-Insertion Story Mode was inspired by the If stories in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors, one of the first games received a physical copy of and one of their favorite fighting games to this day. Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. (series) Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Fantendo Games Category:V2 Games Category:Mynisverse Games Category:Ink's Stuff Category:Ink's Games Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Omega Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Games